Gunz's Blazing Love: A Romance Saga
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Gunz, Dan, and Shun are all dating each other and live together and have a threesome relationship while being part of the famous band Pyrus Halos by night. But by day, these boys and their pals are just your average people. They have a record deal but they're just like you and me. 3some between Dan, Shun and Gunz, Mpreg! Enjoy! Gunz is classified as an OC in this fic!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This series contains extreme Yaoi and explicit sexual scenes between two Bakugan characters, Dan and Gunz. I refer to this as AeroblitzShipping. It's meant to be a sign of the bond between Gunz and Reptak and Dan and Drago and how they work together as one. Bakugan series, which continues in my fan-fiction series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation, which features a trio pairing, Gunz x Shun x Dan. The Haos brawler will make his debut in Chapter 3: Bad Reputation. Until then, please enjoy this alternative series. If you do not like stories containing Yaoi, please don't read them and hit the back button on the top left corner of the screen. Otherwise, enjoy!

Edit: The pairing is actually known as Aeroblitzshipping.

Data/Notes

Gunz's Birthday: October 3rd, 1994

Dan's Birthday: October 3rd, 1996.

Gunz is older than Dan by merely two years but they met in the second grade in this series.

Gunz's PoV

I know, it's totally cliché for me to just say this out loud where everyone can hear it, but I wasn't always the best person in the world. I used to have quite a bad reputation in the past, but that was shortly after graduation from Bakugan Academy, located in Durham, New Hampshire where I started doing professional Bakugan Brawling. Haos Reptak and I were really close pals, and we still are today. I graduated back in 2014 with Dan but we both ended up getting our diplomas the following year. We both repeated the second grade and were in the same class. Albeit, I didn't get along too well with Dan in the second grade but over time, we became best friends and we did everything together. We pulled the coolest pranks, we got detention together, we both were really mischievous and when it came to brawling time with fists, we fought side by side. He and I were best friends til the bitter end and we did have quite a few enemies but only 'cause they picked a fight with us first. Reptak and Drago, short for Dragonoid, ended up taking human forms at the academy and we both ended up graduating with highest honors. Even with all the trouble we caused, the fact that we were star students protected us from taking any GPA damage, both of us graduating with a perfect GPA at the end of it all. We were all in a band together called the Pyrus Halos, and we sang a mix of rock and pop songs, occasionally doing J-Pop or J-Rock, usually J-Rock though. Dan and I shared the lead vocals, and Drago was on drums, Reptak was on keyboard, Shun was on electric guitar, Marucho was on bass guitar. Together, the Pyrus Halos ended up dominating when Battle of The Bands came to town. We always won first place. People knew we were all renowned for causing trouble but the people loved us on stage. We were all in sync when we played as one. Now, it's 2017 and 3 years have passed since our formal graduation, meaning walking with the rest of the class, and the Pyrus Halos still have the same members and we've gotten a record label, Marukura Records, run by Sony Music, and there were some other new members who were usually placed on reserve when one of us had to go elsewhere for business. Some of our new members were a Gundalian chick named Paige and her older brother Ren Krawler, a Neathian chick named Fabia Sheen and her younger brother, Rafe Sheen were also part of the band, a pair of siblings, Keith "Spectra" Clay and his sister, Mira Clay were also new members, Jake Vallory, a dude who was a good friend of ours was part of the band too, Mira's friends, Baron Leltoy and Ace Grit were also new members and there was also Spectra's boyfriend, Gus who was also part of the new crew. People rotated roles when one of us needed to go elsewhere. Tonight, we were performing a gig live, at the Verizon Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire and Ren and Paige were taking over for Marucho and Drago who was sick tonight, luckily, Reptak was well. Paige was taking over for drums in Drago's stead, and Ren took over bass guitar. I smirked, knowing everything was all set.

"Alright Pyrus Halos, what's our motto?!" I shouted, leading the band's cheer.

"Ignite the Light!" Everyone who was on duty tonight replied.

"Yep, let's _KICK_ it! It's showtime everyone! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Dan shouted.

 _"We don't give a damn 'bout our reputation!" Dan sang._

 _"You're livin' in the past, it's a new generation!" I sang._

 _"A guy can do what he wants to do, and that's what we're gonna do!" Dan sang._

 _"And we don't give a damn 'bout our bad reputation! HEY!" I sang._

 _"Whoa, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not us, us, us, us, us, us, us!" The rest of the band sang._

 _"And we don't give a damn 'bout our reputation!" Paige sang._

 _"We never said we wanted to improve our station!" Ren sang._

 _"And we're only doin' good when we're havin' fun and we don't have to please no one!" Paige sang._

 _And we don't give a damn 'bout our bad reputation! HEY!" Dan sang._

 _""Whoa, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not us, us, us, us, us, us, us!" The band sang._

 _"And we don't give a damn 'bout our reputation!" I sang._

 _"We've never been afraid of any deviation!" Dan sang._

 _"And we don't really care if ya think we're strange!" Shun sang._

 _"'Cuz we ain't gonna change!" Paige sang._

 _"And we don't give a damn 'bout our bad reputation! HEY!" Ren sang._

 _"Break it DOWN!" Paige shouted._

 _"And we don't give a damn bout our reputation! HEY!" I sang._

 _"The world's in trouble there's no communication!" Shun sang._

 _"And everyone can say what they wanna say!" Dan sang._

 _"Well, it never gets better anyway!" Paige sang._

 _"So why should we care 'bout a bad reputation anyway?" Ren sang._

 _"Whoa, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not us, us, us, us, us, us, us!" The band sang._

 _"We don't give a damn 'bout our bad reputation! HEY, HEY!" Paige sang._

 _"You're livin' in the past, it's a new generation!" Ren sang._

 _"And we're only feelin' good when we got no pain!" I sang._

 _"And that's how we're gonna stay!" Shun sang._

 _"And we don't give a damn bout our bad reputation! Yeah, yeah!" Reptak shouted._

 _"Whoa, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not us, us, us, us, us, us, us!" The band sang._

 _"Oh no, oh no, not us! Oh no, not, not us, not us, not US!" I sang finishing off the song._

 _"Great job everyone! Good night, Manchester, New Hampshire! And thanks for coming! See you at our next concert in Boston, Massachusetts! Remember Pyrus Halos fans, what's our motto?!" I shouted._

 _"IGNITE THE LIGHT!" The crowd cheered, clapping and applauding and, screaming, rose bouquets being thrown at us by major fans of ours._

"All right, guys! Great job, everyone! For those of you who are coming home with Dan and I, hop into the 2016 forest green Honda Pilot. Everyone else, take the van home. We'll see you guys at home after you're done taking apart the set!" I called to the group.

"Got it!" Marucho said, starting to take down the set with Ren and Paige. Shun, Dan and I hopped into the Honda Pilot, driving back home, sexual adventures waiting for the rest of us at our mansion.

"Mmn, Gunz, babe, happy birthday, you've really got great guns when it comes to muscles and singing and the works when it comes to sex." Dan said, kissing my pecs. I shivered and moaned in excitement and arousal. Things were just getting started but I was ready for the adventure of a lifetime.

"Babe, just remember that you might get pregnant thanks to Shun and I. Are you willing to take that risk, babe?" I replied, kissing back.

"Yup, I'm more than ready. Let's get it on." Dan replied, smirking.

With that, I knew our love blazed brighter than ever with Shun in the picture as Shun kissed Dan's pecs in turn, feeling his toned muscles and six-pack as Dan kissed and felt my toned muscles and six-pack. We were both ready for parenthood. What comes next is all up for time to decide.

 _Alright guys, that's Chapter 1, done! Next chapter will have a Dan x Gunz x Shun threesome lemon! Hope you're ready!_

I am aware there will be many butthurt negative comments given by the people who still live in their mother's basement and have nothing better to do than flame...

 _Remember, Ignite the Light!_

 _Catch you later!_


	2. Chapter 2

Gunz's Blazing Love Ch2

Gunz's PoV

As we walked into the mansion's door, Keto, Marucho's butler, provided by his family, the famous Marukura family, greeted us and took our coats. He smiled as he greeted us.

"Ah, Master Marucho, I'm glad to see you're home. I take it the concert went well for you guys?" Keto asked, smiling.

I nodded solemnly, confirming Keto's question. "Yup, the concert went really well. Tickets are already sold out for the show in Boston next month. The concert at Madison Square Garden is probably gonna sell out even faster." I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, I will inform the Marukura family matriarch and the Marukura family patriarch to inform them the ticket sales for the Boston show have sold out entirely. Should we do a giveaway to determine who gets the last 3 tickets available?" Keto asked, looking at me.

"Mm, yeah, we should. Z107.1 will probably be more than happy to help us with the contest." I replied smiling.

"Very well then, I'll contact the radio station tomorrow morning then." Keto replied.

"Well, we're going to go and hit the hay Keto, good night." Marucho said, yawning.

"Very well then, Master Marucho. Good night, Master Marucho, Master Gunz, Master Dan, and Master Shun. I'll bid the other young Masters and young Mistresses goodnight later." Keto said, smiling and pulling me into a bro-hug.

"Love you, Keto. Night man." I said, smiling and returning the bro-hug.

"Love you too, Master Gunz. May your dreams be pleasant tonight." Keto said, pulling away.

With our goodnight biddings said by everyone except the other main members of the group, Dan, Shun and I all walked up to our shared bedroom. I pulled Dan into a kiss first and helped strip Shun of the clothes he was wearing, which revealed to me he wasn't wearing any boxers. Dan worked while he was kissing me passionately with gusto and lust and peeled off my clothes one by one while I pulled off Dan's clothes while he was doing my own. None of us were wearing any boxers or boxer briefs. That was how we rolled on a regular basis. I then pushed Shun onto the bed, kissing him deeply while slipping one lubricated finger into his asshole and swirled it around. Shun moaned while Dan kissed me deeply, and Dan slipped one lubricated finger into his groin and swirled it around as well, making him moan even louder.

"Damn, Shun. You're so fucking hot when you moan like this!" I grinned, as I kissed Dan. Pulling away from Dan as he put his second finger in Shun's groin, I moaned in delirium. I bent down to kiss Shun as I slipped a second finger inside Shun's asshole, making him start to scream in sheer lust.

"G-Gunz, D-Dan, s-stop teasing!" Shun managed to moan out in stressed syllables as we both widely scissored his entrances and smirked.

"Alright, Shun, if that's what ya really want." I said, smirking.

"Dan, you take his groin while I ride his ass." I continued giving him the plan.

"Alright, got it. Shun, let us know if this starts to hurt at all. We'll be more than willing to stop at any moment as needed." Dan replied, smiling.

"Ride my cock, Shun." I said, pulling him up into my lap as he kissed me deeply and passionately with such life and lust in my voice.

"A-ah! Fuck, Gunz! You feel so, SO fucking good in my hole! " Shun said as pre-cum built up in his entrance, shouting the words with lust and love laced within the words.

"Well, keep riding me then. Let me know when you need to cum, I'll be more than happy to help you reach your release. Hell we'll do it together on that note. All three of us." I said, kissing him as he bounced up and down on my cock, which was rock hard as I thrust in and out of his hole, with him continuing to ride me. I then started to pump his cock, making the erection grow even harder than ever. Pre-cum only continued to build up inside our bodies as we felt our climaxes coming.

"Ah, GUNZ! I'm about to cum!" Shun shouted.

"Ah! M-me too!" Dan added, about to reach his release.

"Alright, now! Ah! Damn, that was fucking awesome. I loved the way you skilfully rode my cock, Shun. Dan, as for you, you did a great job fucking him in his groin. I'm going to go grab a pregnancy test from the bathroom." I said, going to the bathroom to watch Dan pee on the stick as I smiled.

As soon as I heard Dan throwing up in the bathroom that's connected to our shared bedroom, I knew he was pregnant with our child. I couldn't have been happier that day. But that was last year in October on the night of October 3rd around midnight in 2016. Now, Dan's due date was approaching rather quickly with it being May 19th. We learned we're going to be having twins and I couldn't be happier. I along with Dan and Shun had all wanted a boy and a girl. Dan smiled at us, knowing that we're getting married tonight, all three of us.

Later that night...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to perform the joint union of these 3 top Brawlers. If you have any reasons why these 3 Brawlers should not be wedded, please state why or forever hold your peace." The priestess said.

"Mr. Lazar, you're up first. Do, you, Gunz Daisuke Lazar take Daniel Makoto Kuso and Shun Yusei Kazami to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, to protect in sickness and in health and care for each other until death comes for you?" The priestess asked, looking at me.

"Yes. I do. I Gunz Daisuke Lazar take Daniel Makoto Kuso and Shun Yusei Kazami to be my lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, to protect in sickness and in health and to care for each other until death comes for us." I said, smirking.

"Do you Daniel Makoto Kuso take Gunz Daisuke Lazar and Shun Yusei Kazami to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, to protect in sickness and in health and care for each other until death comes for you?" The priestess asked.

"You better believe it! I Daniel Makoto Kuso take Gunz Daisuke Lazar and Shun Yusei Kazami as my lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, to protect in sickness and in health, and care for each other until death comes for us." Dan said, making me laugh. Shun glared at Dan in slight annoyance but let out a slight chuckle knowing this was Dan we were marrying after all.

"Finally, do you Shun Yusei Kazami take Gunz Daisuke Lazar and Daniel Makoto Kuso to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, to protect in sickness and in health and care for each other until death comes for you?" The priestess asked.

"Yes, I do. I, Shun Yusei Kazami, take Daniel Makoto Kuso and Gunz Daisuke Lazar as my lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, to protect in sickness and in health and care for each other until death comes for us." Shun replied, smirking.

"Well, by the powers vested in me by the State of New Hampshire, I now pronounce the three of you husbands. You may now kiss." The priestess said, smiling.

The reception was amazing, and we did have a dance-off, and we also had the best food and drinks. Of course, the three of us all fed each other a bite of cake and we kissed at the end of that. It was shortly after the reception's end that everyone had went home and Dan had started to show being wet.

"Ah! That hurts like hell!" Dan shouted, groaning in pain.

"Oh my gods! His water just broke! Shun, can you call an ambulance please?" I asked, looking at my first husband, Shun Lazar-Kazami.

"Of course, dear. I'm already on it." Shun replied, smirking.

"911 emergency, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Ma'am, one of my two husbands is in labor. We need an ambulance to the hospital." Shun said, calmly.

"Of course, someone will be by right away. It's Mr. Dan Lazar-Kazami right?" The operator asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Shun replied.

"Ah!" Dan screamed in pain.

"Alright, don't worry. A paramedic will be here right away. Please wait outside for the ambulance to arrive. Until then, try to hold your husband carefully. We'll be right over." The operator replied.

The ambulance had arrived in record time and with mere minutes to spare. The ride to the hospital wasn't very long, only 15 or 20 minutes from the mansion, thirty minutes with bad enough traffic. Dan was rushed into the Labor and Delivery Wing on a stretcher and was put to sleep temporarily with a medication so that he wouldn't feel any pain during the delivery.

A few hours later, we were graced with the birth of our twin daughter and son, Jackie and Casey. Casey was the girl, her full name, was Casey Marie Lazar-Kazami. She was named after my late cousin, Casey. Jackie was the boy, his full name was Jackie Sid Lazar-Kazami named for my late brother, Sid. Jackie had raven hair like Shun but had my face and Dan's eyes. Casey on the other hand had blonde hair streaked with stripes of brown and had my violet eyes. Casey's first name was short for Cassie, but we called her Casey for short. The rest of the band came over later to visit the twins and they helped care for them, the Pyrus Halos were fiercely protective of their members and we were all like family. We all helped pull each other's weight. Marucho and Mira always helped with diaper duty and Rafe and Paige, who had a set of twins of their own, were already adept at changing diapers. Rafe had developed magical abilities to help with these situations. Rafe often used the magic abilities he had to help change the diapers of the twins and their adoptive cousins. I was pleased at the development and feeding time came easily because Mira and Spectra were both good cooks, Ace and Baron were the only people aside from Shun to rival their cooking skills. Paige and Marucho along with Keto helped with cooking and all kinds of babysitting. Keto, having been a father himself, years ago, had not forgotten his knowledge of taking care of children, let alone infants. Before he worked for Marucho's family, he helped babysit his daughter's kids so he was no stranger to raising kids. Before long, the kids had said their first words, being "gwam-pa". I giggled a little bit as they were trying to say grandpa, albeit it was still their first word, even though they were only a few weeks old. They were born in April, 2 months earlier than their expected due date, but even so, the fact that they were speaking at least the word "grandpa" in their own baby talk, it suggested that they weren't entirely human. I dug out my old ancestry book, and flipped through the pages until I noticed a picture of some people in my family who had golden horns and greyish-blue skin but the skin of most Gundalians varied. That's when I read the captions under the photos. Maria and Davis Lazar, Nationality: Gundalian, children: Calvin Brendan Lazar and Lilo Penelope Lazar, then there was another photo containing my mom, Lilo, and a human who looked very similar to me. That's when I realized, that was my dad Sidney Olaf Lazar-Kurosaki. My dad, Sidney? H-he was human yet my mom was Gundalian? I sighed, knowing that my mom had some explaining to do.

Meanwhile, Lilo Penelope Lazar was pacing around her home on Gundalia scared shitless of what happened to her son. All was seemingly wrong with the world, until she received a letter from her son. A very strongly worded letter, albeit.

I am aware there will be many butthurt negative comments given by the people who still live in their mother's basement and have nothing better to do than flame...

My mom has some serious 'splaining to do when she gets back to earth. Mom, I swear to the Gods, if you abandon your grandkids like dad did to us, then there's gonna be hell to pay! Next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz' Blazing Love: Explanations. See ya there! Getto Bakugan! Bakugan, SHOOT! (Get your Bakugan! Bakugan... BRAWL!)


	3. RantAuthor's Note

Okay people! For those of you GUESTS reviewing, here's a heads UP! I've probably said this more times than I can shake a stick at, but I'll say it again! If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT! I DELIBERATELY write don't like, don't read, and YET, you read it anyways! For those who write flamish guest reviews, JUST SHUT UP! I deliberately put it there and you ignored it! Once again... _DON'T LIKE? DON'T FREAKING READ IT!_


End file.
